Heavenly Broken
by contradicting.lines
Summary: She was wandering; Lost, without memories to cling to. When she found this place, it felt like heaven to her. Everyone treated her with so much kindness, and took care of her. When she met him, it was beautiful and holy. A miracle. But will their friendship bloom into something forbidden? What will happen to them as time goes on? Please try it. This is based off Teto's Cantarella.
1. In the beginning was the word:

**hey people! sorry if this is rushed. ****anywho, ****this fanfiction is based off teto's and ted's cantarella pv. please check it out, and let me know if you need a link. i noticed there are a few cantarella fics out there, and never of teto's version of it. ****so i decided, huh...why not do one?**

**well...the story takes place in paris, france possibly somewhere around the late 1600's to the early 1700's. i just wanted the story before marie anoinette. ****why? because notre dame cathedral was practically destroyed during the french revolution. and yes, the story takes around notre dame cathedral. i'll probably give you a better date as i go along.**

**some of this story is in french by the way, because i'm in french 2. actually since i just made edits recently, i am now in french four AP, ahaha. i thought it would be cool to add it in. i hope i gave enough context clues to know what they mean. they are simple phrases, you could probably figure them out. if not, you can you google translate.**

**i highly doubt it would give you a sucky sentence because they are not that complicated. if not, let me know, because i would be happy to tell you want they mean if you want next time. i don't want you guys to read it wrong. and forgive me if there is mistakes. i just did balls out writing. (as of 11/15/12, try to read this is sans-serif font above.)**

**anywho, i hope you enjoy my story. i hope this fic isn't too religious for most of you guys out there. it's pretty light, so don't worry. and please no hating on the story. i mean that in more ways than one. don't send stupid flames, and no insulting another's religion.**

* * *

><p>A simple breath can bring you back to life, and bring in wonders. Taking in the air, she could only sigh for a second before she started to feel her body ache by a pain she couldn't really describe. Slowly, almost agonizingly opening her eyes and sitting up, she could feel despair and realization washing through her. Then, it just hit her on the head.<p>

It suddenly came to her that she just woke up somewhere one day without a clue of being. She didn't remember a thing. If anything...she could recall a few things, but her mind couldn't reach that far to grasp all the hidden knowledge that she wanted to conjure up. The last thing she truly remembered was that she was running. Whether that be running from _someone_, or **something** she didn't know...

'How did I get here? Why am I here? Who...am I?' She thought with a hint of worry as there were so many questions swarming in her conscience and gnawing at her. Too many questions. With that, one must stop and think. She took a deep, calm breath this time around. Clear the mind. For moment, she pondered on her name. Okay...she remembered that.

It didn't take long for it to click to her tongue or get it tapped into her head. Her name is Teto. 'But where am I?' She took a good look around her, feeling the breeze caress her body while it carried a sense of an omen or wise wisdom in hopes to comfort her. In an instant though, she knew this wasn't her neighborhood in Paris. This place was just foreign in her eyes.

Something that felt completely new to her. The streets looked nice, and clean so it was easy on the eyes. But, there were so many protruding buildings that she never saw before that were towering down in wonder all around with their neat simple silence and look. Too many different shapes and colors were forming into many other things that broke down their individual beauty.

These weren't the cold-hearted slums that she knew. They weren't grey, tainted with never-ending hopelessness of not knowing of what's to come. Even here, the sky looks more true, bright, and blue alongside the blissful clouds splashing around here and there, being problem free as they playfully whisk away to the unknown.

"I have to start over again?" She whispered quietly to herself while taking the scene upon her into full view. It was more or less a question and or a statement. She picked herself up off the ground, reluctant to leave her spot. She then dusted off her clothes to make it flare out more. Rags that tatter, and are marred because of hardships were what she adorn without choice.

She couldn't even tell if it was considered white anymore because of the stains of grey that speckled the original color. Make-shift patches of different material found from different places were used to cover holes that were daring to grow bigger if continued to be worn. She gave out a sigh. Hopefully this new beginning would be a good one, she thought anxiously.

With that, she went searching. She started off with baby-steps, walking around nervously while scanning more and more. She couldn't help but keep her pretty eyes wide open. Straying away from the main roads, she tried to avoid puddles that dripped and dotted some parts of the street. She didn't want to get dirty even though what she looked like said the opposite.

As she mindlessly walked and wandered for the moment, looking for a place to rest and hopefully stay, she couldn't help but think. This sort of thing wasn't new to her. **Not new at all**. In-fact anyone could have the right to say that she was a street rat. Her general look at a dismissing glance, her outfit, everything. Plus she had the smarts, and she did live on the streets for a while. _Maybe a little too long_.

But if you looked at her...truly looked at her, and her features you'd think otherwise. She'd looked like a fallen angel that was lost, with broken wings trying to find her way into this world because of lost memories that were chained and intangible. Her naturally curly salmon hair were tied into pigtails by thin strings pulled from her own clothes.

Even so, they seem to bounce happily with every step she took despite her situation. To Teto, surviving off the street wasn't new, but this place certainly was. If she doesn't find a place to stay she might end up dying. That was a fact. The way she was now, in this condition she had to soon or else...

Eventually passing by a few buildings, she caught sight of a bakery. It's lovely wooden doors on golden hinges were swung wide-open, welcoming people with open arms to come in and buy what pleases their minds. Peering through the windows on the side, Teto saw the displayed items on the furnished pane and longed for them.

Delicious baguettes that were fresh from the fire, different rolls and an array of assorted sweets and even biscuits. When the air lightly swept by, it brought forth the scent of fresh, sweet, cooking made by hard-working hands that tingled her nose. As she looked at the delicious pastries, a pout formed on her delicate lips.

Sadly, the poor girl had no money on her, so she continued to walk with a heavy heart. The thing was, that's what hurts more than her tired body. Her heart. It was weighing her down, and she could feel it. No constrictions, no tightening, just simply broken-heartedness. A sinking feeling that made her feel weak and helpless. She didn't want this, so she forced herself to keep going.

She already had it bad, and she didn't want things to get worse. Continuing her innocent stroll, she started to see people walking by, doing what they were supposed to. From there, more faces started to appear as if she was in the middle of town. They all seemed content around this place, she noticed.

There were people who stuck together, and had company. She saw many kids playing with one another without a care to the world, all content with what they have. She saw families eating together at intricate but simple tables near the cafés, sipping delectable beverages, and even caught sight of two couples holding hands. She faintly smiled at the scenes.

They all had what she didn't. They all had somewhere to go where they could be safe, and they had company; **_someone to love_**. With everything unfolding before her, she just looked on with a face that she herself couldn't explain even if she were to take a look at her reflection. It was almost as if she envied them...

No...Teto never envied the fortunate regardless. In-fact she never truly envied at all. She was too good for that, and she knew better to think that way. That word was too harsh to use. She only longed and wished. She only wanted some food, a roof over her head, and someone to care for her. Those wishes aren't that greedy, right? After all, most had that when they are born.

Those who had such, by her definition are the lucky ones. "So why can't I...?" Her melodic voice went unheard, only reaching her ears. Sighing, she shook her head to rid of thoughts that she didn't want to run deep. She had to keep looking for somewhere to rest before she looses the sun's light. Peering into the glass-like sky, she knew she only had so much time.

* * *

><p>Hours later Teto sighed to herself once more as her legs were painfully killing her. The heavy feeling from earlier only got heavier with each step, and with each place she wasn't allowed, it only made her feet feel like they were being weighed down on just that feeling alone. She kept on wandering around the whole day, and still no luck.<p>

The sun was too close to being gone, heaven's light slipping away from her fingers. France's skies were no longer that of the bright blue that made it's days bright and alluring, it was now fading into a dark, rich, beautiful midnight blue. Evening is starting to come by, and there was still nowhere to go. If the sky turns ink black, then she'll have nothing left.

'I can't go back to the slums or the streets. I just can't. I'm not going to sleep or live there anymore. I've worked way too hard, and God would want a better life for me.' She thought, her eyes softening. A moment later she winced. Her bare feet never felt so much pain from the ever-changing pavements of smooth and rough terrain.

As she passed a bit of more of the bleak grey cobble-stone, she heard the rustling of clothes and the hustling of people trying to make their way back home. She only scanned, her eyes never stopping to look for something. _Anything_. Then finally, that of a miracle. She found it. Something interesting, and she couldn't believe it. Teto thought her own eyes were deceiving her.

Passing the square with high hopes, she came closer. A sense of nostalgia was starting to make her shiver a bit while she stood a good distance from the structure. She's never seen this place before, but for some reason she already knew it was comfort. Standing in admiration, she felt blessed. It was a church, a huge church.

No...it was to big and elegant to be simply just a church. Intricate sculptures in smooth stone showed compassion and judgment as lined the side she saw, and they all stood silently and patiently as if it really were the saints and angels themselves. The uniquely squared towers, the prominent stain glass window that glorifies the Virgin. This place had to be a cathedral.

Snapping out of her daze, she saw many people were rushing at the doors while nuns ushered them in. From what she could tell, they were finishing up. And it was then Teto turned and found a poor old lady limping towards the doors. Because of her pace, she suddenly fell but even after that, she continued to crawl towards the doors as if her life depended on it.

Not having a second thought, Teto rushed to her side and instantly helped her up. "Êtes-vous bien, madame?" She asked with worry obvious on her face, and tone. The old lady hurriedly pointed a finger towards the tall, mesmerizing doors. "Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Before they close the doors," Without hesitation, Teto helped her up and quickly as she can; walked her over there.

"Why do you need to go there so quickly?" Teto questioned politely, trying to hold her and the old lady up. Even with her pain, Teto would always help those in need anytime she sees it. 'What are the nuns doing? Shouldn't they be helping us out?' She thought in mild hindrance while taking careful steps.

"They let a certain amount of people in each night. It doesn't matter what the reason, they'll take you. But if it's full, they'll close their doors." The lady managed her reply, breathing hard. When they finally reached their destination, they noticed the beckoning doors were already halfway closed by the time they got there.

By the threshold, a beautiful young lady with long, pink hair that overflowed gracefully down her figure stood just as poised and refined like the art surrounding her. Her arctic blue eyes stared simply at the two as they approached slowly. "Désolé," The woman spoke bluntly, close to cold like the color that tainted her eyes. "I could only take one of you in. We're already filled up."

Teto pouted the instant she finished the sentence, as she was too late. For a moment, she actually thought she would have a chance here. While she was reluctant to let this slip by, considering everything she has been through, she instead closed her eyes and ushered the older woman forward. Biting her lip, she suppressed a sigh. "Please, take her in. She was here first."

"Do you need a place to stay or something to eat, ma chérie?" The old woman asked, noticing her pout a moment ago and now concerned seeing her bite her lip. Teto paused for a second because she didn't know whether to say it or not. "Y-yes I do, and I just wanted some bread...mais, I could...go somewhere..." she hesitated.

The old lady shook her head. She had already seen, and heard enough. "Please, bonne sœur. Take her in as well. Look at the poor girl, she just wanted some bread. Not even a full meal. She helped me get up these steps, and she is a kind girl. If not, let her go instead." Luka Meguriné continued to stare at them, her foot tapping silently, almost impatiently at the floor.

It was actually quite melodic if you could hear behind the annoyance. Teto simply shook her hands, her face blushed from sheepishness. Or maybe because it was from the cold? Eitherway, she insists that the old woman go instead of her. It wouldn't feel right if she were to go. "Non, ça va. Please, go ahead."

"Okay, come with me madame." The nun signaled to the old lady, her elegant hand coming out and pointing with a perfect finger. To Teto's surprise, the old lady backed up a little bit; almost as if she were refusing. "I'm not going unless she goes with me." She reasoned with a raspy but powerful voice.

Luka bit her own lip in response. She then turned to look at Teto, hoping to find something worth her while. Now facing her, she saw the innocent look that graced her face as if she were still a child, her curly hair tied in pigtails, beautiful eyes like rubies that stared deep into the soul. The nun felt that the girl was familiar. Has she met her before?

'No...there are to many people already.' She thought against her better judgment. For a moment, Luka shook her head of odd thoughts. But turning back and searching deep, something compelled her to bring the young girl in. There was just something made her take that second look in-spite of herself. Just _**something**_...

Eventually, Luka noticed something flashing along the sides of the girl's head. On closer inspection, she saw that adorning her ears were earrings that hung simple, but beautiful, pure silver crosses. Luka knew for a fact they weren't fake. 'No it couldn't be...' Those earrings look too familiar. Could this be? No...that's just coincidence. Or maybe not...

As if her coldness wasn't even there to begin with, Luka's eyes now resembled those of pristine glaciers and crystal instead of just ice. Winking, she looked at Teto with a new light. "Okay, I could squeeze you in. But don't tell anyone. Please, follow me." She whispered to the both of them, putting a finger to her light-pink lips.

The two then followed the nun and her long elegant black robes that trailed right behind her like it was her own shadow. One would call it a habit, but she didn't wear the traditional white head-piece that went with it; plus it had too much elegance, and class to be called just that. It resembled more of a beautiful dress than anything. It was lovely, without falling from grace or dignity.

When they entered the church, Teto was just mesmerized at it's grandeur. A pure lost for words. She couldn't even explain it, or compare what it was. Her mind was on over-load, that she couldn't even make the words flow in her mind. If you thought the outside was simply gorgeous as it is, then the inside was even more thrilling.

The high ceiling that made you reach for the stars, the beautiful rose windows made by refined stained glass that painted stories that told of beauty and never failed to show it off as well. Everything was just so rich and detailed in there that you couldn't use a thousand words to explain it all. It was so awe-inspiring, that it almost made the Teto cry. Never in her life had she seen such before.

Movement, and the sounds of Luka's light heels clicking and the old lady's heavy shoes thumping the ground made different tones of echo against the long halls. Because of the loud noise resonating, Teto was shocked that the sound didn't break the elongated pillars or high arches that flew around the place. Seconds later, she actually found it majestic as it if had melody.

Luka led them further down the place, with a turn or two before heading towards a room that served as a dinning hall. And Teto could tell, because even from afar she could already smell the delicacies that floated around near the area. Stepping inside she was delighted at the sight that greeted her, that she even smiled a bit.

There were many long, strong wooden tables and upon their surfaces silk white sheets covered the bare areas. On top of that, the wonderful food was served on silver platters alongside their matching utensils that went along accordingly to what they were made for. It may not look like much to one, but to Teto, this was a sight to behold.

"Please, help yourself. If you are done, let one of the sisters know and we shall lead you to your bedroom for the night." Luka told them with a slight bow before excusing herself to the side to either assist others or watch the semi-joyous scene play out on it's own. When she left, Teto followed the old lady to a table and the two sat down contently together.

"Well...have what you like, ma Chèrie." The old women brought out a hand like as if she was the one presenting the food herself. Looking for a moment, the old woman took a bit to ponder what she wanted herself. After that, she was fine with just a bowl of hot steaming soup that warmed the soul and heart. Then she looked at Teto for her choice.

Teto did the same, scanning all the food that near by her. There were so many things to choose from soup, to greens, or small cut meats. Seconds later she found something she definitely wanted. The first thing she grabbed was bread. Just bread, plain and simple as that. Well, and maybe a bit of butter on the side as well. She didn't want to be greedy, but she needed some.

"You must really like bread," Commented the old lady with a smile, as she remembered that the young girl only wanted bread from before. Teto simply nodded happily. Bread was all she ever wanted, she couldn't complain. "Yeah, I really love bread! By the way, Madame, why are you staying here tonight? Don't you have somewhere else to stay?" Teto asked for some conversation.

"You don't have to call me madame all the time, Dear." The old lady released a hoarse, but haughty laugh. "You can call me Marie. And I do have somewhere, but right now my house is being fixed. I usually come here for mass, and I see what goes around here sometimes. I know that they take care of people in when they are in need. Don't you have a place to stay, my dear?"

Marie only asked her own question return to Teto's, while she used a spoon to stir her warm, very comforting soup. Lifting the spoon, she blew on what substance measured out and then sipped it slightly, taking in the savory flavor. Teto watched in silence as she nibbled on her own food. Seconds later, she shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't. I'm not usually welcomed. I've been on the streets for a while now." Teto sadly replied, her eyes becoming a bit sullen. She almost didn't even want to talk about it, yet alone think about it. Marie frowned at that. "That's not a good thing, chèrie. I would take you in, but I'm afraid I have no room. Maybe you could ask if you could stay here for a while."

Teto shook her head again. "No, it's fine...I'll find a way." She didn't want to become a burden to this place by asking for that. People only come in every evening in-case they needed a quick place to stay, not a place to stay permanently. If she were to ask that much, the church might think she would be a nuisance.

"You'll never know, chérie. You will never know unless you see it for yourself. You should give it a try, dear. They're kind here in Notre Dame." Marie said, almost finishing her soup. Her voice itself spoke of omens that Teto couldn't really decipher or explain herself. When Marie was done, she called for one of the sisters for assistance.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, dear. Have a good rest, and please consider my words." Her voice...there was something laced in it that made Teto think that she was someone of importance. Maybe a saint, who knows? A moment later, a nun came around to help Marie by leading her to a room that she could stay in for the night.

Teto waved her off, while chewing on her bread cute like a mouse. Even though she felt sort of sad and lonely now that Marie was gone, at least she had some food for a while so she didn't have to worry. That is, until later she thought sadly. Not knowing was never a good thing...and it was scary for her just to think of it.

The whole entire time Teto was there eating, Luka was watching her carefully by keeping a close eye on her. She was actually pretty surprised to find that all the girl took was just bread and nothing else. She didn't even bother having anything else. When Marie left, Luka took this opportunity to talk to Teto. Her mind was telling her to speak with her sometime soon, and now was a good moment.

Slowly walking over there so she wouldn't startle her, Luka approached Teto with a smile. When the girl didn't notice at first, Luka kept the smile but cleared her throat and spoke up softly to catch her attention. "Mademoiselle," Blinking, Teto looked up only to find the same nun who helped her earlier. The one who brought her here. "Yes?"

Luka breathed in softly, and took another good look at her. Calmly, she took a seat next to Teto. The same seat where Marie was sitting just awhile ago. "Well, I hope I don't sound rude. So please excuse me, mais I heard you speaking several minutes ago and you said that you had nowhere to go after this. Is this really true?"

When Luka sat down and faced her again, Teto looked back at her strong blue eyes that held stature of sorts. Her own eyes though, started to sparkle as she held back the tears that were threatening to fall against her will. She shook her head to rid of them, and to emphasize her next statement. She had to stay strong in-front of this figure. "Oui, je n'ai nulle part où aller."

Luka really felt bad for this girl. She knew when one is trying to fool her into something by lying though their teeth, or by telling the truth with honest words because of the years of over-seeing the things here at church. She could tell that the young girl in-front of her was completely truthful. If she were to push the subject on why she had no where else to stay, she might have cried.

When the silence came after that, Luka only felt pity. When she saw those silver earring crosses shine because of the lighting above, she could only think. This might be the girl who _she _left behind. "Well, when you are done eating let me know. I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind. I'll wait until you're finished..."

Teto nodded and got the message instantly. She took what was left of her already bitten into bread, and swallowed it all in one bite. Taking a small cloth from the side of the table, she wiped her mouth clean of any crumbs or mess. She had to look at least decently presentable in-front of the nun even in her current state, or it'll look disrespectful. "Okay, I'm done."

Luka couldn't help but to give up a small laugh at the way she quickly finished. In a way, it was actually quite cute. Getting up just as calmly as she sat, she waited for Teto to do so as well. When she stood, Luka nodded. "Okay, then please follow me." Together, they walked out the place that was close to finishing up too.

* * *

><p>With a silence that was so golden, Luka led Teto out of the dining hall and into a different hallway that led to a different destination. Along the way; Teto noticed that no matter which direction she looked, be it left, right or up and down there was always something to be amazed by. Even the little details connected bigger pictures, and made the place seem even more alluring.<p>

She reminded herself that she had to do some exploring later, for she couldn't afford not to see the whole place and it's beauty. Focusing back towards Luka, she watched as the older woman's hair swayed peacefully with every other step she took. If Teto got side-tracked because of the church, she just looked out for the nun's pink hair, or the small clicks of her heeled shoes.

A minute or so more of passing by walls that were led along by candles that flicked off their flames in little dots, some even moving on one side depending on where the air blew; Teto eventually didn't see anymore pink swaying because Luka had stopped in her tracks. What Teto noticed then was a wooden door made of the finest dark oak.

Teto assumed it was an office, more importantly, the nun's office, because she looked at the door proudly before she opened it. The door released a swoon before it turned all the way open to equalize the pressure of the atmosphere. As they entered, Luka lit a few more candles so they could see a bit better inside. "Please sit, mademoiselle."

Teto couldn't see much, only what was in reach of the candles' light; though she could tell that this place was probably decorated. This whole entire church was! Without looking or noticing, she took a seat on an intricate chair. Her fingers were twirling around each other in hopes to comfort her nervousness. She tried to avoid Luka by trying to spot some pretty things in the room.

Sadly, the only things she could find were paintings that show details of holiness framed in gold. Not that it was a bad thing, it's just that she wanted something different. "You don't have to be afraid, my dear. I won't hurt you, I promise." Luka assured her with a voice that spoke of truths as she took her seat in-front of a desk across from Teto.

Taking another a deep breath, Teto then finally focused her attention on Luka. "Since you have nowhere to go, or stay I would love to take you in." Luka started it off gently, and Teto for the short time of her being in this new place, smiled her heart out. She couldn't even recall the last time she smiled so brightly. "Really?" She beamed, it feels like her heart was about to burst by such an act of kindness.

"Yes, I don't mind keeping you here. I am the head nun of this place, and what I say goes." Luka smiled back at her. Seeing her happy than scared or frightened made her job easier. Seeing as it was the perfect time to say it, Luka continued her words. "As you can see, a lot of people come here every day and night for shelter..."

Teto didn't want to interrupt, so she just nodded along as Luka spoke. "Most of them come back everyday until something better happens for them. Sometimes I can't help but wonder how they are after here. I can't tell if something good happened, or something bad. And I don't want that uncertainty happen to you. I can tell you're something special."

For once, Teto actually felt cared for in such a long time. Same with this, she couldn't remember the last time when somebody cared to even bother with her, yet alone take her under their wing. This time she didn't want to cry of sadness, but she wanted to cry out for joy. "But keeping you here means you have to something." Luka warned her swiftly.

"You could become a sister here, and start your postulancy but that is your choice. I cannot force you to do such, plus there is enough girls already..." Luka paused, pondering on something. She couldn't merely keep a girl here without her not having to lift a finger, she didn't have the luxury anymore. Tapping a finger to her chin, she voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Or you could be my lady-in-waiting, so when you stay here you can have better treatment by the others. You should stay pure and pray, but if you were to become that you don't have to be chained to the catholic church. As in you don't have to follow all the rules permitted here, unless truly necessary. Or, maybe-"

For all that it mattered, Teto didn't care. She didn't even bother listening to Luka's rambling on of things. As long as she could finally get a roof on her head, and some food she was already grateful. She would do anything since someone **was taking care of her**. "I would love to be both!" Teto proclaimed a little too loudly. She then blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Désolée, Madame. I mean..." she back-tracked, and repeated what she was about to say for it needed to make sense. "I don't mind being a sister along side with you, or your maid. In-fact, I don't mind doing both. I would do anything, **_anything_**, just to stay here. I would clean all the floors, fix the beds, light the hundreds of candles, coo-" Luka stopped her mid-rant with a silent hand.

The girl was practically begging even though she didn't need to. Luka already guaranteed her stay here, so there was no need. "Dear, you don't have to do such. Calm yourself. I'll tell you what, why don't you tell me what you really want to do and we'll work all of it out." Teto didn't take a second to think, she only said what came to her mind first.

She was to preoccupied to even think of what each choice brought to the table. They were all the same at first glance, anyway. "Then I would like to become your maid, Madame. After all, I owe you all of my gratitude for taking me in." Luka frowned when she kept hearing her say 'maid'. She didn't like using that term; especially since the girl in-front of her was not one.

She wasn't a slave nor servant. It seemed degrading. "My dear, there is a difference between a maid and a lady-in-waiting." She chastised with bitterness, but Teto could tell it was more of a lesson by her serious look. "Ohh...then I'll be your lady then, Madame." Teto's face crumpled in confusion, but when she didn't question it, her face returned to that of bashfulness.

"I'm not tainted at all, so don't worry. I'm still a virgin! So I'll be your lady-in-waiting, but I promise I'll be like the sisters here and stay pure and follow God." Luka laughed lightly at the girl's charm. The words might have been rushed a bit, but she understood every word Teto meant. She then stood up with a sense of relief.

"Okay then, you can become just that. But remember, regardless of what you choose I cannot force you to become something you don't want to, okay? You're not bound to a contract." She reminded. Teto was still recovering from her dizziness of thinking too much, but she managed to nod to Luka.

"Come then, mademoiselle. Let's give you a bath, some new clothes, and a room." Once again, Teto got up and followed Luka to a different part of the church. The moment they were out of her office, they walked through a few turns before heading into another long hall.

She noticed that in this particular hallway a couple of nice doors lined the area, and here the checkered flooring was more noticeable. By the time one were to reach the end of the hall, they would probably find a very intricate door that contained more winding curls and more decorations than the others in it. Luka stepped forward to open it. "This is my room."

Luka then let Teto go inside first, by putting her arm out. When Teto stepped in, she honestly wasn't surprised at the sight that greeted her. Luka's room was gorgeous as she expected, and it really made her wonder...was this church really heaven? Because everywhere she looked, everything just simply seemed magnificent.

A queen sized bed filled with silk pillows and white satin sheets laid towards the left side of the room while a perfect sized vanity was on the other side, waiting to be looked upon. Scattered around the room, there was a desk for writing stacked with papers, a furnished table with two chairs to go with it and in the back of the room, a small fireplace along with other furniture.

And finally, the floor was just full of intricate, ornate designs along side lush carpets made of high material. "This way," Luka's voice called over, and Teto came to her. There was another door here. It wasn't as eye-catching as her main one, but it was still pretty and nice regardless. When Luka opened it, a small bath came to view.

"Go ahead, it's warm." Luka encourage Teto to step forward but being nervous, the younger girl hesitated. Taking a breath, Luka decided to let her be and let her collect her thoughts. "Trust me, it's not so bad. Just take your time, okay? No rush. Do what you wish while I find you some clothes." Luka told her before turning around so she can head for her drawers.

Teto watched Luka leave her by closing the door softly behind. Turning back around, she gulped. It has been a long time since she has encountered a bath before. Going up towards it, her body racked of more nerves running through. When she stared at the pool of water's clear, untouched surface she eventually caught sight of her reflection.

And it stared back almost mockingly. Her shining eyes looked back as if it were still sullen, and broken while her face was painted in dirt, dust and grime. Never had she been so close to the mirrored image since she was out there on the streets, looking at it through muddy puddles. She never had the time to actually dote on her looks like this. Ever so gently, she took a finger to ruin the calm water.

She only continued to stare as the light ripples made themselves known by moving in waves, breaking her reflection into many odd-looking fragments. She shouldn't look so broken because she was **saved**. Now splashing the water a little, her hand couldn't fully comprehend whether it was at a good temperature or not. She had no other option than to go in.

Gulping once more, Teto took off her pigtails first and let her hair free-fall down while it cascade to her shoulders. Right after, she took off the beaten clothes she wore. It landed on the floor with a gruff sound that made it seem stale, and even worst than it looked like. Tipping her toe to test the water again, she decided it was best just to go in.

Slowly, she entered the water's embrace. Her skin tingled at the feeling. Luka was right, it was warm and dreamily content. Teto rubbed her arms and shoulders so she could feel a little warmer. She looked around the small room with a sense of wonder. The walls around her were a shade of refreshing grey, unlike the bland concrete or cobblestone outside.

And above her, there was a simple, small window decorated with blue see-through curtains that captured the outside so well. It looked like you could spot heaven from here. Teto blinked and sat completely still inside the bath for a moment, taking it all in before closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She let herself sink underwater to wet her hair.

When she came back up, it was like a release; a new fresh start. This was only the beginning, she imagined. She was hoping this was the new beginning she was searching for the whole time. 'A new start...but didn't I...?' Her mind once again failed to remember. Seconds later, Luka knocked on the door and it made her forget the recall. "Come in," Teto called out, shaking her head because of herself.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself," Luka noticed, coming in with in with a clean towel and a fresh pair of clothes. She walked in quietly, and sat gracefully near the bath. She figured that Teto simply sat there the whole time, so she pointed towards a corner where there was a bar of white. "You can use the soap to wash up."

"Okay...umm, Madame?" Teto looked up towards her. "Yes?" Luka peered down and answered with care. "I was wondering...how is it that this bath is warm?" Teto questioned, curiosity seeping through her mind. Luka managed to smile as she neatly placed the folded towel and clothes near the bath.

"Underneath you, there is a heating system; a fire that someone lights up. It tends to last for a long time, usually hours. Sometimes they would light it in the evening, in-case someone needs it. When I'm done taking a bath, I empty the water and put new water to replace the old." Luka explained the basics with little thought. "Well, when you are done there is a towel and a pair of clothes for you over here."

Teto nodded at her, and saw the items. "Take your time, you don't need to rush." Luka repeated, looking towards the floor as she stood up. "I will be taking your old clothes, and throwing them away. Is that okay with you?" She asked, pointing at her old rags by the corner. Once again Teto nodded, this time with a slight smile.

"Okay. Just come out when you are ready, then we shall talk more. I'll find you more clothes later." Luka bowed her head, then started picking up the rags before heading for the door. "Merci beaucoup, Madame." Teto thanked before Luka went past the door. "Je vous en prie." Luka called behind, closing the door. Sighing, she started to walk towards the exit.

When she caught sight of the filth in her hands, she frowned. This poor girl only had just this to wear? She shook her head in disgust. This wasn't right. No young girl deserved this at all. Shuffling the clothes and trying to fold them, something caught her attention when it fell from the very material that she held.

When it landed on the floor, she bent down to pick it up with her eyes questioning. It was a small, neatly folded up piece of paper with lines of writing on it, but the thing looked terribly beaten as it was crusty; the original pigment fading into an unpleasant looking color between yellow and brown with the edges looking like they were dipped in coffee or were singed by fire.

It looked like it was about to fall apart even without Luka touching it, she was having second thoughts on even seeing what's inside because it might just break on her. Thinking of the best way, her gentle hands pried it open very slowly and with a lot of care. When it was unfolded, the paper looked a bit better than before as the bark was cleaner on the inside.

Luka scanned the contents of writing and print, catching the basic details. Eventually her mouth opened to release a gasp that almost choked her. Quickly she scanned the other side, and flipped it twice just to make sure she was reading the right thing. This wasn't a mistake...it couldn't have.

Her eyes widened and she re-formed the paper back to it's original form. She would have to read the whole thing later in the morning, a better time. Not now, not with the girl being here. Luka looked at the closed door that led to the bath. **_She _**_**knew it**_. She just knew from the start. Ever since she caught her at the door. That girl...it really is _**her**_.

* * *

><p>Teto sighed in bliss, thanking the heavens for the miracle she had received. After having a moment to herself and pondering, she then took the soap like instructed and started to wash up. When she all was done, she came out to dry herself off with the towel and put on the clothes that Luka gave her. It was a very simple white gown that reached a little past her knees.<p>

There were no details, and nothing special about it but that's what made Teto smile. She didn't even care if the sleeves were a bit past her fingers because it kept her warm, and made her feel safe. This itself was already better than she thought, and could ever ask for. A moment later, she folded the wet towel and left it near the bath.

When she opened the door to the room, she found Luka on her desk writing while a small fire was lit at the fireplace. "Madame, I'm done." Teto announced as she stepped out of the bathroom feeling relieved by many reasons. Luka smiled at her, seeing as she looked better than before. "Good, now come here. Your hair is wet. I'll have to dry it, or you'll catch a cold."

Teto put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Ohh! I forgot the towel in the bath, Madame. Let me go get it." She was about to turn, but Luka got up. "It's fine. I'll get a fresh towel. Just go have a seat near the vanity." Teto did what she was told and sat on the silk chair placed near the mirror. Luka then came back with another clean towel.

She stood behind the chair and looked at Teto via mirror. "Let's comb your hair first." Luka chose a silver comb on top of the enticing vanity, and combed through Teto's magnificent locks. Even when it was wet and getting combed, her hair managed to stay wavy and you could already make out the curls that spilled.

After a quick brush, Luka carefully dried her hair with the towel. "So how did you end up here, chèrie?" She asked to get to know her a bit better. "I don't know, Madame. I actually don't even know where I am, or how I got here. The last thing I remembered was that I was running, and I just ended up around here." Teto replied simply while watching her rub the towel to her strands.

"Madame makes me feel old, dear. I'm not even married. From now on you could just call me Luka." Teto giggled at the way she put it, but complied with her request and asked for a favor in return. "Okay, but only if you stop calling me mademoiselle. You'll have to call me Teto." Luka simply returned the laugh. "Okay then, Teto. Why don't you introduce yourself? Don't be shy."

Teto blinked at her own confusion. She had to actually think about this one. "Umm...je m'appelle, Teto. J'ai dix-huit ans et...I was homeless since the age of ten, way long before I got anywhere near here. Uhh...the last thing I truly remembered was running, and I don't know what or why but I just eventually ended up here." She paused to think of more to say.

"I don't remember much about anything else but the streets, or about my past ever since...so I'm sorry for not giving you a good, clear answer." She finished vaguely in a breath. In all honesty she thought that was the worst introduction she ever made. Luka's smile this time around had bit of sympathy to it. 'She doesn't remember her past?'

But that paper contained..._**no**_. Luka had _good_ reason to hide it. Even if she didn't want to and was reluctant to do so, it was for Teto's **own good**. "Ça va, don't push it. It might come back to you one day." Luka's voice was soft like spring rain. Teto once again nodded at her words of wisdom. From there, they spoke of nothing for a while.

At one point, Teto thought the silence was peaceful but she needed to shatter it. She wanted to know more. "Where exactly am I, Luka?" She had to restrain herself from calling her Madame. "You are on the Île de cité, an island on la Seine river. The church you're currently in is Notre Dame cathédrale." The words flowed from Luka's lips.

"Notre Dame?" Teto questioned innocently, looking up at her. Marie may have said the name earlier, but for some reason Teto thought she heard that name before hand. It was deep in her mind somehow, as if it were lost. Just like her. "Oui, Notre dame de Paris. Named for Saint Mary." Luka continued, trying to finish drying her hair. So the old lady had the same name...

'How odd...' Teto didn't think it was bad, but it just made her wonder even more. A last quick flare from the towel, and Luka was done drying. With that light smile still gracing her lips, she got up to put away the towel and turned back to look at Teto. "You're a curious one, aren't you? Do you like learning?"

Teto just had to take a look at herself from the mirror. Her hair was clean and dry, and there was no longer dirt on her face. She looked so much better than before, and she was amazed at what Luka did for her. Smiling, she saw Luka by the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I actually love learning. You don't see much people who like it because they can't read."

Then a slight pause came. "I'm one of those lucky ones who can...actually. I like reading, but it's hard to find books. In a way, knowledge is everything...because without knowing is like being lost. It's scary. Oh, and to add on a little, I also know how to write." One would be surprise that she can read and write only because she already said it...most people don't know how to at all.

She must have learned from someone. At least, that was what Luka thought because teaching one's self is too hard. Clicking her tongue, Luka sprouted an idea but since it was late she decided to show Teto tomorrow. It was best to show her new room first. "I see. Okay, let me show you your room. It's getting late, and you need rest."

Now that Teto truly thought about it, she really was tired for it has been a long day. "Okay." Once again, she got up and followed Luka's instructions and they went out the door. She was led across the checkered floor again to the other side of the hall this time, before the turn. When at the end, there was another intricate door.

But this one was different among the rest. It was similar to that of Luka's. 'Why didn't I notice this door before?' Teto tilted her head at her question. Luka opened the door just like the last time and even letting her go in first like before. "This is now your room." This time, Teto was greeted with nothing but shock and amazement. Is this room really hers?

It was simple, but most certainly elegant. Perplexing tiled floors covered with abstract rugs, a single canopy bed with veil like curtains on the post, familiar silk sheets, and satin pillows, a baroque mirror hanging on the all by the curled designed headboard of the bed, an airy spacious feel that was crisp and refreshing.

Even a small desk with a chair was near a corner, and a red chaise lounge stayed near the window, and of course a small wardrobe to keep her clothes and other items. It seemed too simple, but it was almost if it was meant for her; a perfectly size room to herself. "C-can I really have this?" Teto stuttered, the words were not flowing properly at this point.

Luka nodded, happy for her. "Yes, this room is now yours. If you need me, remember my room is directly across the hall from here." Teto twirled to feel every angle of the room with her heart soaring. "This is wonderful! I seriously can't thank you enough, Luka!" The nun simply shook her head, and bowed a little.

"I was more than happy to give this to you. I'm sorry I didn't give you more clothes though. I will do so tomorrow." It was Teto's turn to shake her head. "It's okay, Luka. This is thanks enough." Teto replied with joy while jumping on the bed and landing with a soft thud. She felt like she was in the clouds.

"Alright, I shall take my leave. Get your rest, for you have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll come in and wake you up, okay? We have to get up early, so I can tell you what to do since you are now under the church, or better speaking...under my care." Luka turned towards the door. "I'll leave you be, chérie."

"Okay, and once again...merci beaucoup." With one last nod Luka left the room, leaving Teto to her thoughts. Before lying down, Teto said her prayers and thanked for many things. "Merci, mon Dieu...pour tout." In a few minutes, she drifted into the most comfortable sleep she never had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's all i got so far people. i hoped you like it so far. i might take awhile for the next chapter because my s.a.t.s are next week. you'll see ted in the next chapter, so don't worry. ohh wow, screw this part...the story has been updated! man, no offence to you guys but i hate the new fanfiction layout! i miss the review button? and i hate the margin lines! anywho...<strong>

**by the way, ****if you're french and you happened to stop by to read this story, please give me some tips in words, and or in culture. it would really help me out. ****i don't know if i should add their japanese last names, or give them french last names. you people should tell me what to do. same goes for some of their first names.**

**should i keep their original name, or should i give them their french names from daughter of evil? hmm...luka's was fine because her's sounded french to me, that's why i just added an accent on the e. i thank for your time reading this, and please review if you can. i can't force you, but i'll be grateful and i would love to hear your opinions. i thank you all, once again!**


	2. Blessed is the man that:

**hey, hey, people! sorry if this late beyond compare, but here goes for chapter two! and sorry if this is sort of crap...i actually am not satisfied with this. but i hope you guys will enjoy. please review for any suggestions, or any questions for anything. i'll be happy to answer if you're confused. ummm...what else? well, this is wayyyyyy overdue. so please...**

**enjoy! ohh, and big thanks to ten-faced for not only messaging me to update but for adding this story to their community! please check ten-faced out, you guys. great person, and great author! wonderful stories, man! by the way, sorry if this part up here is rushed. **

* * *

><p>The air was simple and clean outside today in Paris, and if one were to stand there and breathe it in...then it would have felt like all sins would have been washed away. The sun's earliest gentle rays of dawn started to break through the sky, and rise up to greet the world below with hues of golds to that of flushed out reds and majestic purples.<p>

The birds were singing, already fully awake. Their innocent, melodic voices rise along side the sun as if to rejoice the upcoming morning. And if one were to follow that of a bird's song, or follow through with certain beams of the sun then it were to have led to none other that of a certain church who's beauty was beyond compare.

Those rays of everlasting light casts through a moor of life before breaking through the window and cascading down before someone. It dripped and poured, before it shown across the figure's face and illuminated his features. Once warmth stoked his cheeks, it made him stir from his calm reverie of sleep. Slowly raising his lids, he took a breath.

Morning was here, and today was another day. He eventually sat up, rustling the tapestry of blankets that consist of fine Parisian material while dragging his long hair that flowed down like ink near him. His eyes adjusted to brightness while he soaked in the warmth of the sun.

"Amazing...another beautiful morning has come once again," He said his thoughts aloud, and honesty was the only thing to be heard. Even after so many years seeing dusk turn back into dawn, he was still mesmerized by the sereneness of it all.

After a moment to himself, his feet finally touched the floor. He smiled, before turning around and started to make his bed as if a wrinkle never met it. He smiled because he had a good dream. He couldn't recall it, but he just knew that it was good.

He took it was a sign, and hoped that today something good might happen. Hopefully something interesting instead of the normal. He smoothed out the sheets, and when he was satisfied he left the bed for his oak wardrobe as it was time to get ready for today.

This person always awoke up early, near around six sharp every morning for he was someone who as such importance to Paris and it's faith. Ted Kasane was the Archbishop Notre Dame cathedral, the leader of the main church of the city and an important figure to most. His title represents the fact that he must be always keep up with everything he does.

And that meant waking early for the Lord. With a pull of some fancy curled gold handles, he looked around for his main outfit. Many pulls, tugs, and looking later he found what he was looking for. He took out a pure white long sleeved shirt that bloomed frills at the end of the sleeves, and ruffles lined in the middle by where the buttons met.

Some smooth velvet red pants came later, and a matching coat-like chemise that went over the first shirt with slits at the end. Black sashes and chains of knives or crosses came next. It was starting to get together, weaving out something of admiration and status. Eventually his hands were covered in satin white gloves and his feet were covered with black heeled boots.

Turning to where his styled full-length mirror was, and made sure everything was okay. With the main stuff in-tacted it was time for the things that defined his looks as the high priest. A long wine colored cape, with white stitches of crosses at the ends, and finally last but not least the amice tied with a black bow and silver cross at the front to top everything.

Now it was only his hair left. Such a person like him can't have his hair loose or it wouldn't look right. He went towards a different direction and headed for his desk, which laid out a thin black ribbon attached with white feathers that resembled a bird's or angel's wings. With the smile never leaving his lips, he caressed the soft feathers, looking at it with soft eyes.

He used this everyday to tie his long, vivid, burgundy hair into a ponytail. With expertise, he took a handful of his strands and tied the ribbon into a small bow. He then ran a hand though, and let the curls place themselves evenly. When he was done, he went back to the mirror to fix anything that seemed out of place. He always has to look presentable.

Ted took another deep breath, and simply stared at his reflection to calm his nerves. Looking at him, one would think that he would never be nervous but if he were to say that he would be lying. He was always nervous for many reasons. It simply amazed him, that he was the youngest person ever to be elected as leader of Paris' archdiocese. The youngest Archbishop.

He remembered it like it was simply just yesterday...the crowed, the announcement, everything. Even the way the air was like that day, the taste of it, and the feel. Almost every single thing that happened by second to the very last hour of that day. It changed his life forever.

The memory could hardly leave the crevices of his mind. He worked hard to get where he was at today...regardless of rhyme or reason. Now taking a look out the window close by, he watched the sun rising a bit higher though the veiled curtains.

The shadows were starting to disappear, and the world seemed to be more alive. Beauty sprung by the trees from to the tips of the branches to the sky itself. "Thank the lord for another day." he commented to himself. He took a few more minutes of admiring the scene before him before he went back for one more thing in his desk.

Opening a drawer, he ended up pulling out a silver pocket watch that shimmered in old, timeless grace. The numbers went around by roman numerals, and at the moment it read six twenty-five. Time to get ready for morning mass. Ted did one last check of everything, then slipped the watch into his robes before he quietly stepped out of the room.

'I will simply pray...a prayer for someone today.' He thought, entering the hallway with the heeled boots clacking to pretty floors. But first maybe a walk somewhere in the gardens outside, or a prayer at the altar before the ceremonies. If anything for today, he prayed that the day wasn't going to be the usual routine.

* * *

><p>"Teto..." A quiet, and gentle voice called out to wake the girl from her dreams. But she didn't want to just yet, and she tried to cling onto them a little longer. It was hard, and she was starting to stir. Patience was something Luka had a lot of when she needed it, but she didn't have all day. There was much to be done. She tried again, and took hold of her shoulder and shook it a bit.<p>

"Wake up, Teto." Luka repeated, her voice rose a few notes higher and was no longer that of a whisper; though it was still gentle. From there, Teto knew that she had to break it and just wake up. In a moment's notice, her eyes fluttered open like a butterfly taking flight while she released a sigh to signal that she was now indeed in this current environment.

She sat up slowly, just as she did before when she was out there just the other day. This time it was different, and she was somewhere else. There was no hard ground, and nothing to worry about...only soft sheets that were of comfort. Rubbing the little bits of sleep away from her eyes, she looked at Luka. "Sorry, Madame Luka. I'm up now,"

Luka straightened herself up, relieved that she was finally getting her bearings. Even though she was glad that the girl was finally awake, she couldn't help but remember the promise they made last night and she had to raise a perfect eyebrow. "It's okay, my dear. As long as you're fine, but what did I say about calling me Madame?"

Teto grinned sheepishly, and it made her more awake. "Sorry, Luka." She didn't mean to forget, but when one is tired and just gotten the best sleep they had in...forever, then some do tend to forget what happened. "It's alright, just get ready. We have lots to do today, and it's already six twenty-five." Luka did a light bow, before heading towards the door.

"Meet me in my room as soon as you're ready." Were the last fleeting words, before Teto nodded and heard the door open with a breeze and closed with small click. With no one to watch her, she turned around to face that pretty baroque mirror that hung on the wall behind her head rest. Her face seemed so much more youthful now that she had sleep. She looked more calm, she thought.

A second later, she gasped and as frightened. Her hands instantly reached up to ears to make sure her silver earrings were still there. When she felt their coolness on her fingertips, she relaxed and released a sigh. If she were to lose these, she would die and would never forgive herself for such.

She couldn't find them right way because her hair was down, and the curls unfurled to her shoulders. She almost forgot about the strings that tied her hair into pigtails. She needed a new pair since what she used before were thrown away. Maybe Luka has some. She has to ask her when she gets to her room. Once she was up and about, her feet walked the tiled hall to Luka's room.

She also made a note to herself that she needed to get a pair of shoes, or at least some socks for later. When she got Luka's door, she knocked and was ushered in warmly. Now that it was morning, she got a better look of things around her. She focused her eyes, and Luka's room looked more vivid than before.

Last night it looked like a simple room, but now things pop and come alive and now the place looks more spacious than she could ever recall. She even noticed more things, like a bookshelf full of books. When her eyes finally drifted towards the bed, there were many articles of clothing on it and she's never seen so much before.

"Luka...is this going to be?" The nun nodded at her, a small smile gracing her lips to comfort the young girl. "Yes, it will become your clothing now that you are my lady-in-waiting. I know it looks like a lot, but these clothes are special you see. For they have been passed down gently..." Her words became soft, and she reached forward for a puffy short sleeve dress tied with a black ribbon.

"I'll help you put them on until you get hold of doing yourself." Teto changed, and she never expected an outfit to be so complicated but she says nothing...for the outfit itself was a gift. First a veil like petticoat, the etched designs at the end intrigues her with light crosses, then another black skirt only flaring out by the edges.

On top of that a dress with so many ruffles of fine fabric going all around the skirt, and too many buttons to cover at the front along side a ribbon which stuck out oddly of the side. Before she knew it, she was fully dressed and now donned thigh high white stockings, and a laced collar.

"What a perfect fit! You look wonderful, cherié. Don't worry, putting it on once will make it easier the next time. I'll show you later, but for now...there's more." Luka told her as she was finishing tying bows in several places. 'There's more?' Teto thought, and she already assumed it was done.

"Luka, ummm...not to interrupt anything but is there anything that you can tie my hair with? Like how my hair was yesterday?" Luka gasped at her statement. How could she forget about her hair? Going to a drawer she pulled out a few things, and told Teto to sit on the bed.

What she brought back was two white ribbons, a frilled headband, and her comb. She then sat down next to the girl, and combed her hair to free them of messy stands. Luka smiled because each time the brush went through, Teto's natural curls would bounce then form itself.

Parting her hair on both sides of her head, she took the thin ribbons and tied them to her hair before also tying on the headpiece to top off her head. "Alright, you're almost there. Just a few more things, I promise and nothing more." Luka went back to her wardrobe and fished for some shoes that could fit her.

Moments later she came around with two black pairs that looked different, and then she placed them on the ground. "Try any one of these, I'm sure one will fit." Teto hesitantly picked the shoes closest to her; the black flats. When she slipped one on, she lifted her foot only to find the thing dangling off her toes.

When those didn't work, she went for the next one; which consisted of flats with small heels on them, and a strap to secure it into place. "Oh! These are perfect, Luka!" Teto exclaimed happily when her feet felt smug within the shoes. "Good. Now, for the finishing touch..." At last, the final thing was given to her by Luka.

Smooth, soft, white gloves were placed into her hands, and was passed on gently as if it were a feathering dove leaning towards her touch or the feathers themselves in a light breeze. Teto took a minute to stare in silence, taking it all in with the reality washing over her.

When she slipped them on, she felt accomplished. It fitted, and it was like new skin. She stretched her fingers as wide as she could, sprawling them out as though she could make them grow in length. It was as if to catch something **inconceivable**, _distant_, and far. She then made a fist then released it; catching something, only to return empty handed.

She pouted at her own actions. She didn't want it to be like _that_. She didn't want to be out there being helpless anymore. Taking a sigh, her pout melted into a charming smile as she turned to Luka and winked. "I'm set and finished, Luka. Just let me know what to do so I could get started!" Luka couldn't help but smile at her.

This girl really was something, a real diamond in the rough. "Alright, since you're so eager. But first you need breakfast." When she finished the sentence, the young girls' stomach growled. "I was going to say..." Teto laughed sheepishly, blushing all the same. The nun with a graceful figure laughed. "Well, come on then."

* * *

><p>When they left the room and walked into halls of everlasting labyrinths, Teto never knew a place could be so quiet and peaceful. Maybe because the church at the moment was empty, making it even more beautiful. She was scared to speak and fill the air with words, for it might have shattered the awing, refreshing, silence she loved.<p>

As her feet lightly tapped the ground, she noticed that the tiled checkered floor seem to glisten under the light of candles. While they walked, she admired the things around her as she did yesterday and when they kept going she eventually caught the rays of the sun hit the stain glass near the nave for a magnificent view of colors. Morning was really starting to show.

She never forgot what she told herself before. She needed to explore, and maybe pray if she could find her way to the altar. But, only after some food. When she and her guide found their way to the kitchen, Teto lifted her nose to the air. She could smell baguettes coming along with other scents mixing in to make a wonderful aroma.

Walking in, Teto had to restrain herself from touching anything that was prepared. Luka saw her gaze darting back and forth between counters, and smiled. "Go ahead, and grab what you like." She encouraged her. The girl nodded, walking around the room and looked on even more. There were so many choices to pick from.

Bowls of soup, plates of greens, everything, but the basket full of bread was beckoning for her to take one. Stepping forward, her hand was about to dip down and grab one but a kind, soft-spoken voice called out to her. "Be careful. Those are hot," Teto turned around slowly to look at the person who owned it.

A foot away from her, a lady stood quietly with silky silver, almost white hair tied into a loose ponytail a purple ribbon framed by unique bangs. What really caught Teto's attention was the piercing garnet eyes the she owned. They were vibrant, almost overwhelming, but it shown in kindness.

Their gaze was broken when the lady turned her head, and pointed to a different basket close by the other. "Have those ones over there. They are fresh, but they have been cooled."

"Merci." Teto replied quickly before she hesitantly grabbed a roll of bread from the basket, and started to nibble on it like a little mouse. She didn't bother to add anything to it only because she was just too hungry. "Would you like some milk, or a drink with that?" The lady asked shyly, seeing her eat so eagerly.

'Why not?' After contemplating, she nodded her head. "Oui, s'il vous plait." The lady returned the nod, and went to the other side of the kitchen for a moment before she returned with a simple glass of milk and placed it on the surface closest to Teto. "Here you go, mademoiselle." Teto quietly thanked her before she took the drink, and gulped it down as she ate her bread.

In a matter of moments it was done, and there wasn't a crumb or a drop left. The lady with white only giggled, swishing her black robes that seem too resemble Luka's. They were the same in they way they could hardly be called habits, but Teto could see the subtle differences between the clothing.

While they were both elegantly beautiful with each stitch and weave, the patterns and form were different. The lady's robe was more simple in comparison to that of Luka's. The older nun's cloth was rich with a bit more class. Stature; Teto thought, as she gave the lady a cheesy grin, was the difference. "What's so funny?"

"Ohh, c'est rien du tout." The woman ceased her light laughter, putting a hand to her mouth. "It's just...you really like bread, huh?" Before Teto even had a chance to say anything back, Luka suddenly stepped in towards their conversation. "I see you two have met." The lady with similar robes blushed, and bowed her head a little. "Bonjour, madame."

Luka returned the gesture and the words, before turning to the youngest among them. "Teto, this woman has been making your bread and other foods even before you got here. Her name is Haku, and she is a nun here at Notre Dame." The head nun waved a hand to present the sister, and the lady stepped forward with a small smile to Teto.

"Haku, this girl is now my lady-in-waiting." Luka stated simply while looking at her. "I told you last night, she will be staying with us for awhile. As you just heard, her name is Teto. Please help and guide her with the most up-most respect, and treat her as if she was a sister of this church as well."

Haku nodded towards her senior, and her smile grew as she extends a hand out. "Enchantée, Teto." The said girl returned the smile, and took Haku's hand into her own to shake. "Nice meeting you too, Haku. Please treat me kindly, and help me when I need it so." Luka looked at the two, and deemed that the greetings were over and it was time to get things done.

"Good. Now that you two are quite acquainted, why don't you set up the dining hall for breakfast and for our guests today? Before morning mass starts." Haku nodded towards her, and bowed her head. "Y-yes, Madame. We shall do so now..." She stuttered, all the while turning red. Teto raised an eyebrow at this, a bit suspicious. "Why does get she call you madame?"

"F-for respect of course!" Haku countered, flushing even more from embarrassment. "Then how come I can't call you madame?" Teto then shouted towards Luka in hopes for an answer, but instead the older nun was already turning on her heels to head off for a different direction.

"Now, now, my dears..." Luka kept her voice calm. "We have lots to do today. Go forth and do something productive. Don't make the Lord wait." The other two looked on silently as she left the very room that they were in, and thought that it was time to do work. "So, what do we do first?" Teto asked, turning to face Haku once more.

"Well, why don't we set up the tables as madame Luka said?" Teto nodded while she watched Haku go somewhere, and pulled out piles of folded white cloth from a bottom cabinet to place them on a counter. "First we put these on the tables."

Teto grabbed several of the cloths just as Haku did, and followed her out towards the dining hall. Once they were there, Haku pointed towards the lined tables. "All of them need to be covered. Would you please give me a hand?" Taking a sheet, she started to unfold it to reveal it's elongated form.

Teto wasted no time, and was already helping to stretch it out. Nearing the closest table, the two worked together and covered the top. "More to the right, Teto." Shifts and movement were done before it was settled down. "Alright, good. Now we must smooth it out, and make it even as possible."

"Alright." Teto complied with her request, and started to smooth the uneven areas while Haku started to pull on the edges to make it look right. "Yes, perfect. Good job. Now, same thing for all the others. Can you still manage?" Haku checked if she was still fine.

"Ohh, yes. I could still continue. After all, what kind of person am I to be Luka's maid if I can't even do this?" Haku laughed lightly before pulling another table cloth. "But of course, please forgive me. It's just that you're so young..." Teto shook her head at her. "I'm eighteen! I'm not that young anymore!"

Then came a slight pause. Eighteen was still young, and she knew it. She wanted to take it back. She may have been that age, but even then she wished that she were still younger. Then something hit her, and she tried to recall. "It's...it's just that living on the street for a while you see and pick up on things."

"Ahh...I-i'm terribly sorry if I said something. Please-" Teto frantically waved a hand to stop Haku from continuing. "Ahh, No! I'm the one who should be sorry! I just recalled something is all! No need to apologize! If only I could..." Haku blinked in confusion at her.

"R-recall what?" She pried, though she regretted doing so. "I even forgot..." Teto sighed, snapping her fingers. What she hated the most was this. She couldn't remember the past. Even if it was bad...she wanted to know. "I just want to remember..." She said softly.

Haku may have not known the whole predicament, but she flashed a reassuring look at her. "You'll remember..." Teto saw the sincerity in her eyes, and the concern laced in her words. Not only did it make her feel better, but it made her feel touched. She brought up a grin. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. It just takes awhile to remember." Haku released a sigh of relief, and reached for another table cloth. "Now come, we must do the same with the other tables." Teto helped unfold the soft material, and started walking over to the other side of the long table they were on.

Soon, all of the tables were covered with white and when they were done, both were smiling proudly at their work. "Okay, now a few silverware and plates then we'll bring out the food." Haku announced by slapping her hands together. "Actually, maybe only silverware and plating for you."

"Huh, why?" Teto questioned as she finished fixing the last table. "Because you haven't eaten a proper breakfast. Besides, I think madame Luka would be telling you to do something else by then, so just the silverware for now." Haku replied, already turning for the kitchen again.

"Hey, wait!" Teto caught up with her a couple of brisk steps, all the while her clothing rustling and swaying with each movement. Back in the kitchen, Haku showed her where all the spoons and forks were so she would know where they are the next time. With a handful of utensils, they returned to the hall so they can put them on the tables, also doing the same with the plates.

Soon, the place was starting to get filled and Teto already spotted some of the other sisters bringing in the food. Around ten minutes later, the first of the people who came for shelter started to show with morning eyes. Tired, but restful. Teto was glad that all was well for everyone. Eventually all of the tables were full of people, food, drinks and happiness.

The scenes from last night started to replay in her head, and she couldn't help but feel at ease. Now standing with Haku near the doorway that separated the kitchen and the hall, she watched everyone eat with a tired smile playing on her lips. This went unnoticed by Haku, and she reached a hand to Teto's shoulders. "Teto, you can take a break. You seem tired already."

Teto turned to her in wonder. "Besides, you're done with me. At least eat some more. Go on," Haku nudged her, and soon Teto found herself in the midst of people eating their meals. She stood there awkwardly before she heard someone calling for her attention. "Chèrie," Ruby eyes followed the sound, and Teto found the old woman who needed help yesterday.

"Marie!" She instantly went over and took the hands of the elder. "You were right! They did let me in! I'm a part of the church, and they let me stay!" Teto would have probably spilled tears of joy, if it weren't for Marie's hand comforting her by patting her own. "What did I tell you, my dear? They are all too kind here, especially when you need help."

The older lady then led her towards a seat, and just like yesterday they sat down next to each other with many good things in-front of them. "Now, let us feast at this. I shall eat whatever you eat this morning, my dear." Teto tilted her head, and pointed to herself. "Yes, whatever you eat I shall pick the same." Marie chuckled heartily at her as she was already looking.

"Then how about we eat...bread!" Teto pointed at the loafs the second she found it. Marie only laughed harder. "Whatever you wish." In unison, the two picked out what they wanted and were soon eating it with butter and water. "By the way, my dear, I love what they gave you to wear. The outfit looks very nice." Marie commented for some conversation.

"Merci, madame Luka gave it to me." Teto replied happily. While she knew not to call Luka 'madame' it was only respectful in talking with Marie. "She's the head nun of the church. Last night, she talked to me and offered me a place here. In exchange I am now her-" She bit her lip, almost saying 'maid'. "lady-in-waiting, and I'm supposed to help around. At least, that's what I think."

Marie nodded at her words, eating her bread. "That is a blessing, if anything, my dear. I hope the best for you here." Teto can only be ever grateful for Marie. If she had not said anything, she would have probably left today and still be out there. "I thank you for everything though, Marie." The said lady bowed her head. "You shouldn't be thanking me at all..."

"No, if it weren't for you I would have probably ended up somewhere else." Teto continued, already on her second slice of baguette. "Nonsense...my dear. You're the one who made it here." The conversation drifted further, and more slices of bread were eaten. Soon enough, the two had their full. "Good meal, don't you think?" Marie asked Teto when they both finished.

"Certainly." Teto agreed with a laugh. Marie then stood up, and dusted off her dress. "Now then, I shall go back to my room and pack up. If you'll excuse me..." But before she left, Teto stopped her. "Wait, please don't tell me you are about to leave! I may never see you ever again." Marie smiled softly, before taking her hands as she did before.

"Don't worry, I shall stay until after morning mass. And even then, I shall visit you when I can. You will always be in my prayers." Marie said, leaving Teto even more thankful. Seeing as there was nothing left to do here, she got up herself and decided that she needed to find Luka in-case she needed anything.

Escaping the confines of the dining hall were easy, but the instant she left she knew that she was lost. Instead of focusing on the negative, she took this opportunity to explore. After all, maybe Luka was somewhere around. Walking for what seemed to be eons, she stumbled into the place she wanted to be. The place she always wanted to take a good look at.

Miraculously she found where the nave was, and her eyes can never stop looking up and around. The tall arcs that seemed like it went on for miles always fascinated her, while the burnt candles and dim light brought in a calming effect. Windows shine, and pillars stood strong and proud. So many places to go, just by looking. She even saw where the choir should be.

She recalled everything she saw so far, over and over in her head. The cathedral's long halls, the vaulted ceilings above with the bays, the soft light that filtered through intricate stained glass stained the floor with an array of color. This place was heaven in her eyes as far as she can tell, and nothing can replace this.

She wanted to wander here forever...not like in the streets, _no_...she wanted to be lost in the beauty of it. At this point she couldn't stay still...her legs started to move with out her head registering it. Down the isle she went, slowly, trying to savor every image she saw. It was simple, but the little intricate things made her keep looking for them.

But what really caught her attention was the stain glass rose window that was beyond the altar. She was drawn to it as if it held the answer...the reason why to her being here, _**everything**_. What prevented her from actually touching it was, well, the height and the fact that the altar was now in-front of her. Her face turned to that of longing.

She knew better than going past that for it was only for the priests. Plus she can never touch those windows now matter now hard she tried. Instead, she glanced towards the altar with the Virgin Mary on it and did the sign of the cross and composed a quick prayer.

"Merci, my Lord. How can I ever thank you enough for all you've done? I thank you for taking me here to this sanctuary of yours. I'm in the comfort of the highest here..." Her whisper was soft, and it whisked away with the silence. Finishing, she looked back up to the stained glass with her jewel-like eyes glistening. Struck with pure amazement she took several steps back for a better view.

But soon afterwards, she tripped right over. "Oww..."

* * *

><p>'Okay, focus. I've already opened the main doors, and there's still a bit more time before mass. Maybe I should start setting up at the altar, and do a quick prayer there.' Many thoughts were flowing through Ted's mind as he walked closer, and closer to the main isles. He caught the normal sight of mahogany chairs and knew that he was soon getting to where he'd be later.<p>

His eyes then trained themselves to look at where his feet were, the checkered tiles glistening. When one is deep in thought, all other noise drowns out from one's ears and little did he know that someone was coming his way. Moments later he collided with something, and he fell to the floor. He shook his head, trying to get it together.

Hearing a voice, he noticed that he knocked over a person. Immediately got up to his knees to help. "Ahh, je suis très désolé," He apologized quickly as possible. When the person struggled to get up, he held out a hand for the person to take.

Soon a pair of gloved hands that were like his grabbed onto his own, and he helped them onto their knees. When their head lifted, he saw a very pretty girl who looked close to his age, with gem-like orbs that resembled his own color. "Are you okay, mademoiselle?" he asked, concerned that he actually hurt her.

Teto hardly knew what was going on. The impact was took quick for comfort, and her head was still somewhat spinning. Looking up, and catching their eyes, she found who helped her. "I'm fine...thank you. And I'm terribly sorry, Monsieur. It was my fault. You shouldn't bother to help me."

Ted, on the other hand was still worried. He still kept his hand steady. "No, no, it was mine. Had I not look down on the floor, I wouldn't have bumped into you. But are you sure you're okay?" Teto blinked in confusion, and stared at him. No one usually cares if she gets knocked over, yet alone a random person.

"Oui...I'm fine. I thank you..." She said, still clutching onto his one hand with both of her own. Ted's eyes soften, and a small smile graced his lips. He took his free hand, and patted the tops of hers. "Good. I don't want anyone hurt, especially in the center of this holy place." He chuckled before standing, and gently helping her up along the way.

It was then Teto actually noticed they were in the middle, and in this angle she saw the beauty of it all around. Especially when she saw dust out of the corner of her eyes dance and shimmer in mid-air by the light that escaped through the windows. It was almost like a sign to her; only one that she could see.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Ted's velvet voice ring out. "There is still time before mass starts. Please, if you have time, would you care to join me for a short walk around le jardin?" Teto bit her lip. She had to find Luka, but since this person asked politely if she can go for a walk with him. "I have to find someone..."

"Maybe we could find the person you're looking for out there." Ted commented, pointing towards where the garden awaited. This girl, he thought. There was something about her that he couldn't place. Her eyes sparkled with hints of mystery, and he wanted to find out more. Maybe this was what he asked for earlier.

He didn't force her to go with him, but he waited for her answer. Either way, he has to talk with her. The fine silk she was wearing was something that looked like it belonged to a certain someone he knew. Reluctantly, Teto nodded her head and followed when he started to walk. "Maybe so."

It couldn't be so bad. She was supposed to help around, so maybe this guy just needed someone to talk to. Just like how those who stay here help by consoling those who needed a talk. She followed where he went, and soon the dimness was disappearing. She felt more light surrounding her, warmth starting to touch her.

Soon, they were outside and she could have sworn that she was in the garden of Eden. She just had to twirl her skirts, and jog up towards one of the plants while Ted followed, staying close by. The air was chilly because of the morning, but it brought out the cool, crisp smell of the freshness outside that contrasted so much to those inside the church.

Life sprang everywhere from what Teto could see, and she couldn't help but feel amazed. The light breeze brought forth the scent of the flowers, mixing to make sweet smells that tingled her nose. There was so many plants of different shape, and color all dazzling uniquely in their own way. Petals and leaves shimmer like diamonds from dew drops, and were starting to unfold.

It was like a paradise. One can't simply say what it is. Teto can't even put a true word to say for it. "Wow...it's so beautiful out here." She didn't even want to use beautiful because it was just a lack for something even better than that. Her comment caused Ted to laugh a little. "It is, isn't it?"

He felt her happiness soar around, and it surprised him in a way. "How is it like this?" She asked, more to herself than anything else. But Ted thought he should answer her question. "Thank the gardeners, and to those who take care of the flowers. They are like poets in a sense."

"Poets? How can such a place be so pretty by poets? Words cannot even describe!" Teto exclaimed in confusion. Ted smiled gently at her, going closer to a bud that was ready to burst. "We can always try to explain, but words tend to fail us when we see something of beauty..." He started off slowly, running a smooth finger to the closed petals.

"But when I say that those who tend to the garden are poets, I mean they not only take care of the plants but they also talk to them. With the sun's love from God, and simple words...the flowers bloom, creating a garden. Not simply just different colors all around, but a garden of verses. A sanctuary, much like in there. A haven, if you will..." Teto was amazed at his tone, and flow.

What shocked her even more was that when done speaking, it was as if the flower bud he touched bloomed on just his words alone. "Are you sure you are not a poet yourself then?" She asked, using the context he gave. Ted only gave an honest answer back. "I speak verses, yes, but only those of the Lord. Though, I try my own sometimes."

From there, and it became silent again; save only for the small rustles the trees make from the soft winds. To Teto the air smelled like that of a memory; something you know and long for, but can barely remember; something you can almost visualize, but can't quite pull into focus; something you ache and reach for, but can't quite touch...

Her smile was bright despite everything, and when the silence was deemed too quiet Ted decided to speak. "Mademoiselle, I've never seen you around here before. Not in mass nor in church in general. Pray tell, what brings you here to Our Lady of Paris?" Ted asked, feeling happy that she seemed to like the flowers and the trees.

"I came here yesterday, Monsieur. I came because I was looking for somewhere to stay." Teto managed to find her voice, putting on a solemn look. The both of them walked a little, not straying to far from the church. "I was actually going to look for the one who took me in. I wonder if she needs help."

"And who might that be?" Ted questioned, smiling at not only the way vines bend and curl to fill empty cracks on the ground, but the girl who was walking with him. There was really _something_ about her. "I'm looking for...Madame-" The words died in Teto's mouth when the very person she was about to mention was walking towards them in a hurry.

"Teto, my goodness! There you are!" Luka said loudly, panting when she finally was near them. "I was worried. I couldn't find you in the kitchen, or with Haku. Where were you, cherié?" Teto blushed in embarrassment. She felt bad for wandering alone by herself without telling anyone.

"I went to explore, Luka. I'm sorry. I was praying at the altar before I bumped into Monsieur..." Teto turned to look at Ted, but the second that she did Luka gasped and dipped her head. "Bonjour, Monseigneur. I didn't see you right away. Forgive me for intruding." It was Teto's turn to gasp, hearing the different honorific. "It's okay, sister Luka." Ted waved a hand.

"Monseigneur?" Teto interrupted with a pointed finger. She had to restrain herself from yelling out loud. "That means you're..." Ted gave a light chuckle, bowing fully with charm and a hand to his chest. "Oui, I run the place." Luka gave her a stern look because of the way she pointed, and addressed him earlier but it was light. It seems she knew Teto didn't know who he was.

"Teto, this is the Archbishop of the church." She then looked at him, the pretty church bells ringing to signal that it was time to gather for the prayers. "I'm sorry if she caused any sort of trouble. Teto, s'il tu plait?" The girl nodded, and excused herself. "Yes, Luka..." Her voice was soft and barely heard.

Ted rose a brow when she left with her lovely voice and the wind. "Who is she, Luka? I've never seen her before, and when I saw her outfit I had a feeling you gave it to her. What's this about, sister?" Air blew around while Luka turned her back away from him, facing the church. The bells never ceased their gongs, and she knew it was time to go soon. "I took her in last night..."

A couple of yards away, she saw Teto walk alone by herself and in a few moments she was situated by the door, waiting. "She didn't have a place to stay, so she'll be with us. We should start to go back, Ted. Mass cannot start with you. I even had to set up the altar quickly because of your leave, so you better start morning off well."

"Ohh, I'm terribly sorry. I just had to talk to her that's why." Ted bowed his head for Luka to apologize, and because she was older than him. "Hmph. Go on, then. We'll talk about this later, I promise." Just like Teto, the words seemed not to reach ears; not because of the wind, but because the echo of distant ominous clangs of warnings.

"Alright, if you insist. It's very kind of you to take her, Luka. There's something I could see in her. Something special." Ted mused aloud while Luka smiled kindly at everything. "That's one of the main reasons why I took her in." With knowing looks and a nod, both of them started to walk back to the door in which they came.

Stopping at the threshold, Ted smiled one last time at Teto before stepping in. "I hope that I can see you, and meet again soon miss...?" Teto lowered her head, just how Luka did before. "Teto, Monseigneur. You could just call me Teto." Ted waved a hand to dismiss her, but most of all to excuse him. "Teto...what a nice name. I'll see you around, okay? Adieu." Literally...to God.

"Bye..." Teto subconsciously waved back to him. Thinking about it now, how could she have not known he was the main priest? The clothing, the silver cross on him, the outfit itself. How did she not realize that it was him? But what questioned her even more was why he wanted to talk to her in the first place.

When she was done collecting her thoughts, she already had a set of words to say to Luka. "I'm so sorry, Luka! I feel so ashamed. I knew I should have at least told Haku, or someone but I was just looking for you and-" Luka stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"My dear, it is quite alright. You simply just gave me a scare. I don't want anything happening to you, not in the slightest. When you see the father, please speak to him in the highest respect. He deserves that much." She lectured with a point to her finger. "Yes, Luka...really I'm incredibly sorry. I was just trying to find you. What should I do now?"

Luka sighed to release stress, putting a hand to her forehead. "That was the same reason why I was also searching for you. How about this? Why don't we go back inside to my office, and I'll tell you what it is you shall next." Teto, still embarrassed only nodded and said nothing more.

One last look at the gardens, and they were off to Luka's office. Familiar intricate doors open, and Teto sat down on the satin chair that she sat upon the last time she was here. Just like in Luka's room, the things in here are now more vivid and she can see them better. The paintings framed in gold seem to be too real, and the furniture shined because of opened silk curtains.

She even noticed the chair was laced in black and gold stitches with swirling curls as the back. Even the walls look amazingly well crafted for such a room. Luka took a behind her desk, her hands folded on top another as they rest on the strong wood full of papers, and other things while she held a calm face. "Alright, my dear. Are you ready to listen to what I have for you?"

"Yes I am." Teto replied, fiddling with the ends of her clothes in hopes to ease her mind. "It's not much...I would say." Luka said that only because, she didn't really have much planned. Not because she couldn't think of anything, but because she didn't want to give too many things for Teto to do. At least not yet...she still needed to get adjusted here first.

"Be productive is a must. I'll give you a set of orders that would be your chores. After those are done, just help around with what you see, okay?" Teto nodded to everything intently. Luka brought up a quill pen, and a piece of paper. Dipping the tip to a bottle of black ink, she started to write everything she was about to say in very pretty, curved script.

"In the mornings you shall get ready, and fix anything out of place in your room. After some breakfast, set up the tables for morning. If that has already been taken care of by the others then go around the church, and pick out the used candles and replace them with new ones. I'll be showing you where those are kept later..." Minutes later, one side of the page was filled.

"Like I said, be productive." Luka repeated, handing her the sheet. "You may attend to me, but you are not my servant. Please note that..." Their hands brushed together when the paper was handed off. "If anything, my dear, you are that of a friend. A companion. That is why I do not like using the word maid."

Teto remembered the other day when Luka frowned upon the word. "A lady-in-waiting was traditionally only used for those women who attended to that of royalty but in my opinion, it doesn't have to be for the rich." Something flashed in Luka's eyes when the sentence was ending, but Teto didn't know what it was.

After the brief pause, Luka stared Teto straight into the eyes. "Teto, would you like lessons? I do recall you saying you like learning. You can read, right?" Teto gasped in delight. Lessons...the word felt like a brighter day. Being taught by someone such as Luka could only mean greatness. She could learn the things she always kept dreaming about. Knowledge is king in her mind.

"I would be honored if you taught me things, Luka."

* * *

><p><strong>wahh, once again...sorry if this is late or if it's shit. i'll probably edit this soon. if i took to long to describe outfits, then sorry. someone told me in one of my other stories that i needed to put more detail into it. hmmm...i need to update this thing more often. in the next chapter, you'll probably see more characters. teto and ted will meet again as well. <strong>

**well, i hope you guys can review the chapters to tell me what you think of them. i would love to hear some opinions, and suggestions. just no true hate, though please you guys. forgive me if there's mistakes, for i just did balls off writing. i'll be replying to reviews here now, instead of chapter one because of the previous update.**

**anon: ahaha, thank you. and now you have. i hope you like the new version better. i'll try to update soon.**

**hello: ahaha, thank you too. and i'll try to keep the story going soon.**

**too lazy to sign in: don't be lazy, man! ahaha, joke. and okay, thank you soooo much for your input. i'll keep them chapters coming.**

**macchime: macchi-chan, you changed your name! and thank you so much for checking this story out even though i never asked you to. and sorry if this is late, ahaha. but seriously thank you.**

**shaariin13: soooo sorry for the late update! i promise i'll try working on it sooner, and thank you so much for your time reading and giving suggestions.**


End file.
